


Written in the Stars

by Michaella1996



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU sort of, Childhood Friends, friends to lovers eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaella1996/pseuds/Michaella1996
Summary: From the time he was seven, Ben Solo had been connected to a young girl on a distant planet.-------------------------My take on if Ben and Rey had an established-ish relationship and how that would impact the events of the trilogy. Definitely AU but a lot of elements (AKA who her parents are) will remain canon.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for one of these for a while, so I figured I'd just break down and write one.

He was seven the first time he saw her. He was in the library at home, studying the holo’s of senatorial law, wanting to be prepared and able to hold a conversation with the many politicians that came to dinner on a weekly basis. He knew they drove his dad- who was an inherently private person- up a wall, and Ben was left most nights staring down at his portions making faces at his dad while neither of them participated in the conversations. His mother conducted herself with utmost grace, having been trained for it her entire life. She answered every question diplomatically, sneaking carefully measured bites in between her perfect responses. 

He envied that grace, even when someone did something terrible or offended her, she never wavered in her ability to keep her face poised and her emotions masked. His face on the other hand, showed everything. Every flicker of emotion he felt could be seen in his expressions and his eyes. Sometimes he wished he had a mask to cover it up.  _ Even then, _ he supposed,  _ his voice was just as expressive. _ Regardless, he was invested in the idea of at least being able to hold a decent conversation with the parade of people that came in and out of their home.

He was dressed in a simple white shirt and tan breeches, a decidedly casual approach to a wardrobe, which made his father proud and drove his mother crazy. If anything else, it reminded him of his Uncle Luke’s typical wardrobe. He loved his uncle, who visited infrequently but when he did, he gave regaling tales of his time exploring the galaxy, trying to find a place to teach a new generation of Jedi. When he’d come, he’d show Ben how to meditate and recognize the force. Ben loved the force. It was something he was good at - not that he wasn’t good at other things, but he was  _ great  _ at using the force; from the time he was little he could move pebbles and sense things before they happened. 

He lounged on the couch, a holo in front of him droning on and on, and he drifted off to sleep. A shift in the force and a girl screaming woke him up. He startled upright, falling off the couch in his haste to  _ run to her.  _ He never thought of himself as inherently altruistic, but she  _ needed him, _ he didn’t know why but the scream made his blood run cold.

“ _ NO!”  _ She shrieked, “ _ No! NO! Come back!” _ He stopped in his tracks as the reality of his situation settled on him, she had appeared out of nowhere, pulled to him by the force. This girl - she couldn’t have been more than 4 or 5, was dressed in a small tan jumpsuit, three buns settled on the back of her head, wispy strands flying everywhere. Her arm was contorted up behind her in a weird way like someone was holding her back, hey eyes were pointed skyward, tears streaming down her small round face. She must have sensed something too, because her gaze settled on him.  _ “Help! Please! Help me! Bring them back!” _ She shrieked, voice breaking into strangled sobs. 

Ben felt a sudden and uncontrollable urge to go to her, to _help her, protect her_ ** _at all costs._** He started forward and suddenly she was pulled backward by whoever was holding her arm. His eyes darkened as he noticed the way the flesh on her arm contorted and darkened, whoever she was with was _hurting her_ and the thought nearly brought him to his knees, this girl needed his help. He ran forward, arm extended to grab her back, the second his hands would have come in contact with her, she faded away and he was left alone again. Her voice echoed in his head, _Help me!_

He ran to his mother, she would know exactly what to do. Leia was seated behind her desk, pouring over reports of a new leader, someone named Snoke amassing a group of people to follow him. She seemed concerned but his father didn’t. He skidded to a halt, knowing she would be upset at him for interrupting, but the girls face burned his memory.

“Mom! Mom!” He shouted, flinging his hands on her desk. She looked up, face twisting with annoyance, “Mom! There’s a girl who needs our help!” Her expression immediately morphed into one of concern,

“What do you mean? Who is she? Where is she?” She stood up, muscles tensing and for the first time in a long time, Ben remembered his mother wasn’t a diplomat, she was a  _ general, _ a commander of forces and skilled warrior. He shifted from side to side for a minute before answering.

“I don’t...I don’t know. She appeared to me in the force and someone was  _ hurting her _ and I need to find her!” His voice rose as panic set in,  _ how could they get to her when he didn’t know anything about her? _ His mother rubbed her forehead in thought.

“You had another vision?” She asked, “What did the place look like? Maybe we can track her down that way?” He shook his head,

“No this was different, I couldn’t see anything but her, it was like she was  _ here _ , she could see me too, she asked for my help.” He finished lamely, a headache forming behind his eyes.

“That’s unusual, are you sure you didn’t dream her?” He deflated at his mother’s dismissal, she had more important things to do than trace down some phantom girl who may or may not be real. He went back to the library, hoping to find some clue as to who or where she was, all he found was a splattering of sand. He sat cross legged, and began to meditate, Uncle Luke’s voice going through his head,  _ “Search within you, kid. Find the piece of you that brings you life and power and follow that strand” _

He tapped into the force, searching inward to the spark of light within himself, it burned bright, brighter than his mother’s or even Uncle Luke’s. He delved deeper within himself, she came to  _ him _ looking for help, maybe there was a clue within himself, down to the core of his light. It shone so brightly his ears started to ring and he noticed something he hadn’t before - a strand  _ within him _ _. _ _. _ There were tendrils, soft strands connecting everything in the universe and when he wanted to move something he would pull on it, gaining control of the thing. This was different; while all of the other strands were thin and weak, easily manipulated, but this, this was strong and  _ heavy _ , like comparing a strand of yarn and a chain. He delicately caressed it, this was special, this was simultaneously new and old, this was a part of him that while newly discovered, he  _ knew  _ that it had been there for a  _ long  _ time, possibly longer than he was alive. It was her, he knew it. She was part of him and he was part of her. A smile spread across his face, her danger forgotten, as the bond seemed strong, and he contemplated what this meant. He was special, and so was she. As he made his way upstairs to his room, he resolved to find her, to bring her to him.  _ She needed him. _

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The second time he saw her he was eight. It was only a few months since the last time he had seen her, but it felt like an eternity. He dreamt of her screams almost every night, and part of him was half convinced she didn’t exist, but then he’d wake up in a cold sweat, and the bond would be pulsating, twisting and turning, calling out to him and he would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was real, that she was out there and she needed him. 

He was up late reading in his room when he felt the tingle in the force again. He sat up, scrambling off his bed as he waited, knowing in just moments she would be there. Eagerly anticipating it, he mentally catalogued the list of questions he had prepared for her when he would see her again, but as she appeared his mind went blank. She was in the same outfit she had been the last time he’d seen her, but it looked like she  _ hadn’t changed it. _ She was covered in dirt and grime, her once healthy looking hair greasy and unkempt. He gasped and moved closer, taking her in. She looked up, startled and her eyes widened.

“It’s you!” She exclaimed, taking an awkward step forward, and Ben noticed that one of her ankles was swollen and purple. He felt a wave of protectiveness roll over him,  _ who had hurt her? _ Swallowing the anger at the thought he knew that he had to ask her the questions or he wouldn’t be able to locate her, to save her. 

“I’m Ben.” He said eagerly, taking another step forward until they were face to face. “What’s your name?” She smiled, face splitting open from her grin and his heart pounded, she should always be smiling. 

“I’m Rey.” She said hoarsely. Her smile wavered as her leg collapsed from under her. Acting quickly, Ben caught her and carefully maneuvered them to the ground, holding her carefully as he settled her into a more comfortable position. As he did so, he noticed how  _ skinny  _ she was; her frame was mostly skint pulled taut over her bones and he felt another wave of anger at whoever was doing it to her.

“Rey, where are you?” She looked up and tilted her head to the side, questioning him.

“I’m at home.” She said as if it was absurd to think anything else.

“Where’s your home? What planet are you on? What’s your last name?” At the last question tears welled in her eyes and he was suddenly struck by how young she was.

“I- I- don’t have one. I don’t know where my mom and dad are. They left me.” He bristled at that, who could leave her?

“What planet are you on?” She started to sob, and his heart ached.

“I d-d-don’t k-k-know.” She cried, flinging herself into his arms. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and stroking her hair, ignoring the slight smell radiating from her. Her tears soaked his shirt and they sat there for a few minutes, stroking her hair. As her sobs quieted he noticed that she felt  _ substantial _ , he had expected her to be like a hologram or something, but it was like she was there with him. As she pulled away he was once again struck by how small she was.

“When was the last time you ate?” He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. She looked up at him questioningly,

“I had an eight portion two days ago, I’ll get more rations tomorrow.” He bristled and tensed, which caused her to shy away, how on earth could she survive like that? Tightening his arm around her he called to the force and a few moments later some bread and cheese flew into his free hand. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but she felt like she was here and he had to try. She looked at him with wide eyes as he thrust them into her hands.

“Here, eat these quickly, I’m not sure how long the bond will let you stay here.” He said. Her eyes went wider- as if that were possible, they practically took up her whole face. She nodded and looked at him again,

“Are you sure? What will you eat?” She asked, and his heart filled with her concern for him. 

“I have plenty of food, and whenever you’re here I will give you food. I will take care of you.” He meant it, he wanted to make sure she was never hungry. She smiled widely and devoured the bread and cheese, acting like it was a delicacy and he was once again struck with anger at who would leave this kind and wonderful girl alone. As she finished she looked back up at him and flung her arms around him.

“Thank you Ben, I’ve never had a friend before.” His heart leapt.  _ Friend. _ The word felt foreign to him, all of the children he played with in the city weren’t interested in what he was and they grew bored of his talk of academics. Friends were not something he ever considered he’d have. Family yes, peers, and the like, but never friends- as her little arms tightened around him he hugged her back, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.  _ Friends. He had a friend. _ Focusing back on her he asked her another question,

“What is your planet like? Is there a forest? Two Moons?” She looked up at him again and as she opened her mouth to speak, she disappeared from grasp. A wave of anger fell over him and he slammed his fist on the ground,  _ He still didn’t know how to find her. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

Their connection seemed to be accelerating in short spurts. He’d see her for a few minutes and immediately summon some food, which she would hurriedly eat. He would ask her questions about her planet and she’d answer what she could, but from the perspective of a 6 year old, most of the answers were vague and dead ends. She’d disappear after that, never lasting more than 3 or 4 minutes. He loved seeing her, even if it was for short periods.

She started showing up almost weekly and he was glad to see that she started filling out a bit more. She no longer looked like a single breeze would drift her away. The times he saw her seemed to be correlated to times of high emotion for either of them. She’d scrape her knee and he’d see her. He’d get into a fight with the neighbor kids and she’d show up. He cherished the few minutes he got with her but it was never enough. He kept pursuing, trying to find a clue as to where she was. He had a star map holo on his wall, when he was younger he liked seeing how the systems interacted, but now it was a lifeline, he used it to check off the planets she wasn’t on. He kept his search to himself, knowing his parents had other things to worry about, and after his mother’s blatant dismissal, he had wanted to keep Rey to himself. At least until he could find her, then he would need them. His search narrowed significantly, but he still had over a hundred planets she could be on.

Sand. It always came back to sand. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two years passed in much of the same way. She became a scavenger, buying her freedom from slavery. When he had found out she was a slave he had raged for hours the moment she had disappeared.  _ How dare someone do that to her, she was connected to him, she was his. _ The thought had stopped him in his tracks, he had always been a little possessive, not letting other people play with his things, hoarding knowledge, but never with people.  _ Rey wasn’t people. _ She was his friend, liked to him with the force, she needed him. She was his. It was very simple.

He had given her his savings of credits, hoping it was enough to buy her freedom. She had spluttered and declined, not understanding why he wanted to keep helping her so much, and he had growled back at her that friends helped each other and he didn’t want her to unwittingly die in servitude to that  _ beast of a master _ ...but it was something else too. He knew what happened to female slaves once they went through puberty and the thought of someone- it was too much to bear. No, it was better if she got out while she was still young and no one thought of her that way. 

Eventually she relented. As time passed she seemed happier, a thought that brought him joy no matter the situation. For the time being his friend was safe.

_______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


He was twelve and spying on his parents. They had been in the parlor room together when his mom had received a message on her communicator and both of them had left the room in a hurry, leaving Ben alone. He crept up to their bedchambers and used the force to ease the door open a hair. They were arguing,

“-We can’t get involved in another war Leia!” his Dad shouted

“What choice do we have?” His mom growled back, “Snoke just took over another planet, if we don’t nip this in the bud we’ll have another Empire on our hands!”

“It’s not our battle to fight! We have a family now!”

“Ben can go learn from Luke, he’s getting stronger in the force every day.” His dad bristled and Ben’s heart soared,  _ was that an option? Could he become a Jedi? _

“You know why I don’t want that.”   
  


“No I don’t! What’s wrong with our son learning to be a Jedi?”

“The Jedi are archaic and I don’t want to lose him.”

“Lose him? He’d be with Luke, he’d be protected from the Dark Side!”

“I’m not talking about the Dark Side! You remember how Luke was when he got back from training, he was different, not the same Luke we knew. We were able to get him back but he’s never been the same person he was when I first met him. The ways of the Jedi aged him, and I don’t want our son being put into the middle of a war. You know as well as I do if he goes down that path he will end up in the thick of a war. How many times did we almost die Leia? For God’s sake, even  _ normal  _ missions were life threatening!” His mother deflated at that.

“I’m afraid Han. I can’t teach him anymore. He’s getting too strong. He’s our son, which means he will be involved in it regardless of what we do, the best thing we can do is prepare him for what’s to come.” His dad sighed and hugged his mom to him.

“What if we ran away? We don’t owe anyone another war. We have enough resources and we could disappear into the outer rims, no one would ever find us.”

“You know that’s not an option Han. We need to assemble a team to investigate Snoke and send Ben to Luke.” He backed away and his prior elation was replaced with dread. His parents were going to war. 

He ran to his room, stomach churning at the thought of his parents in battle.  _ They could die. _ He’d be alone if they died. He began to hyperventilate, rocking back and forth at the thought. 

_ Alone. Alone. Alone.  _ He felt his chest constricting in agony at the thought and in his pain opened their connection, bringing his lifeline, his little Rey of Sunshine to him. Despite the dark thought invading his mind he lit up at the sight of her, her three buns adorning her head as usual. Her face opened into a smile as she saw him and rushed to give him a hug. He chuckled and caught her, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. 

“Ben! She exclaimed, “Guess what!”

“What?” He asked, moving to sit cross legged on the ground as she did the same.

“I found a new home today! An abandoned AT-AT on the outskirts of the desert, it’s perfect!” Once again he felt a pang of guilt at how little she had, but no matter how many times he offered, after buying her freedom, she would not accept any offers of help. He smiled back at her, and a spark of recognition went through him.

“So you’re on a planet previously occupied by the empire?” She shrugged,

“I guess so! I don’t know why you’re so curious though.” She said. He leaned forward and divulged something in her he hadn’t before.

“I want to save you.” Her eyes widened and she reeled back as if slapped.

“Save me? What do you mean?”

“I want to rescue you and bring you here. We can take care of you.” Although in light of his parents’ conversation he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. She stood up and backed away.

“I- I didn’t ask for that. My parents will come back for me, if I’m on the other side of the galaxy, how will they find me?” He groaned and snapped back something he immediately wished he hadn’t.

“They’re not coming Rey.” She flinched back as if slapped, and he continued trying to undo the damage, “But I’m here, and I care about you and I want you safe-” She cut off the bond abruptly and left him alone.

It was a while before they had another substantial interaction. Every once in a while he would feel a glimmer of the force and catch a glimpse of her from the corner of his eyes, he’d reach out for her and she’d make eye contact with him and disappear. It was nearly a full year before the bond brought them together again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was meditating, floating 10 feet in the air outside his hut. Uncle- _ No, Master _ Luke had insisted he needed to focus on finding balance, on letting go of his anger and embracing the part of him that could control himself. Rocks floated aimlessly around him as he heard a heavy breathing and a grunting noise, followed by a metallic  _ clang. _ He cracked his eyes open, glanced around and saw no one, then resumed meditating. Then he heard it again, followed by the telltale tingle of the force. Eyes widening, he got excited despite himself.  _ Rey was here. _

He looked around and didn’t see anything out of the ordinary so he focused on the sounds and realized they were coming from  _ above him.  _ Ben looked up saw Rey 30 feet in the air, a battered staff strapped to her back as she climbed. Curious, he floated higher up towards her, not wanting to distract her. She huffed as he got closer and he got the first good look at her in a year. She was lean -but not unhealthy looking- with strong muscles in her arms and legs. She grunted and reached a hand out, body shaking with the effort.

“I can’t break the bond right now, I’m a bit preoccupied!” She shouted, climbing higher.

“What on earth are you doing?” He asked curiously, starting to grow concerned, they were easily 50 feet in the air now, higher than he had ever held himself through the force before. Rey glanced behind and looked at him for a second.

“I need you to move.” She stated calmly.

“Excuse me?” He spluttered,  _ what was wrong with her? _

“You’re blocking the ledge I need to jump to, just move over a few feet you dummy.” She laughed a bit and his heart raced, he loved her laugh and after a year of not hearing it he was once again struck with the need to keep the bond open. Obliging her he shifted to the side and she dove towards him. He resisted the urge to flinch as she appeared to fly in the air. Clearly she made her mark as she continued to go upwards. Getting nervous he asked again,

“What are you doing?”

“I’m a scavenger. I’m scavenging.” She stated plainly and leapt upwards  _ again.  _ He groaned a bit,

“You should just let me help you Rey.”

“I’m not having this discussion with you again Ben, I already owe you too much.” He rolled his eyes, she was still stubborn as a mule.

“Well… I’ve missed you. You look well.” He said. She snorted and leapt upwards again, but this time she missed and with a scream she began to fall towards the ground. His heart leapt in his chest and he struck a hand out with the force to grab her. She floated towards him and he began to sink towards the ground, where he caught her in his arms bridal style. Her eyes were still shut and he revelled in the fact that she was in his arms again. He tightened them briefly as she opened her eyes and for the first time he was struck by how beautiful she was becoming. 

She had been adorable as a child, but as they had grown she had become lanky and unkempt. Now he could clearly see the woman she was becoming. She smiled at him and hugged him before hopping out of his arms. He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Does this mean that you’ve forgiven me?” He asked wryly. She smiled and nodded,

“Yeah, saving my life will tend to do that.” She laughed and punched him in the arm. He smiled back at her and before he could ask her anything else she was gone. Her absence hit him like a ton of bricks but for the first time in a year he still felt her flickering at the edge of his consciousness. He smiled goofily and went back to meditation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was several months later when he found the term in one of the ancient Jedi texts.  _ Dyad. _ It was mentioned in passing, to describe the bond of two extremely powerful Jedi hundreds of years prior. Normally he would have brushed over it, stored it in his memory for the future, but something drew him to it. He grabbed the book and brought it to Master Luke.

“Master,” He said, inclining his head, “I wonder if I might have a moment?” He still was getting used to referring to his uncle so formally, but Luke didn’t want anyone thinking he had special treatment because of his family. 

“Yes Ben?”

“I wonder if you could tell me more about Dyads?” Luke frowned and looked up from his reading.

“Dyads are myths Ben, but the myth is that once every hundred generations two powerful force users will be connected by a bond that transcends all - time, space, even life.” Ben’s eyes widened as the implications settled over him,

“So it would be different from a normal force bond?”

“Yes, the theory is that Dyads are only formed during a time of great turmoil when the balance of the force will come into question.”

“How can it be a myth? The texts refer to Dyad’s as second hand knowledge.” Luke nodded at the question,

“There are several supposed Dyad’s that are documented within history- I have researched all of them and none have any evidence that they are anything more than a pair of strongly connected individuals. They never had a chance to document their bond themselves, as all of them have died during the wars they fought.” Ben’s blood ran cold. Was that what he and Rey were doomed to? “Why are you so curious?” Luke asked. Ben blushed and tried to search for an answer and finally decided on something close to the truth.

“There’s this force user I’ve been sensing for a little while, at first I thought she was a vision but she’s been able to see me too.” Luke sat up straighter and Ben felt a slight pressure on his mind and bristled at the thought of him looking for deception. He paused for a moment as if choosing his next words very carefully.

“You need to sever this connection Ben.” His heart stopped,  _ What? No. _ The thought of never seeing Rey again was absolutely out of the question. A voice whispered in his ear, a voice he’d heard many times in the last year.

_ “Young Solo, he’s afraid of your power. Strike him down in your anger.”  _ He blocked out the voice and refocused on Luke.

“Why? What’s wrong with this connection?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it Ben, it’s just a distraction from your teachings. Once you’re a Jedi Master you could search her out again, but in the meantime, you need to block yourself off from everyone, that’s why we ask that you leave your family behind to learn. Ben nodded curtly and took his leave. Leaving Rey was not an option.

_ “You could have her and the entire galaxy if you join me Young Solo.”  _ Burying the tempting voice, he returned to his studies.

Several months passed and Ben continued to soak in every moment he could with Rey. When she was not scavenging, they were able to talk about their lives, and when either of them were previously occupied, they decided it would be best to act as if they weren’t bonded. They came up with a secret code to let each other know they were alright though. If one of them reached out through the bond and  _ squeezed _ , they knew to let the other carry on as normal. 

A year passed in the same vein, but one night Ben woke up to find Luke standing over him, saber ignited, a wild look in his eyes. He reached out with the force and grabbed his own, dispatching Luke and running out of the hut.

_ What was that? _ He thought,  _ What did he do now? _ Then he heard the voice again,

_ “Come to me, Solo. Come to me and I will give you the universe.”  _ For the first time he spoke back through the force.

_ What do I need to do? _ He asked desperately.

_ “Burn the city to the ground. Destroy the Jedi, your Uncle wants you dead. Bring your followers and they will be given refuge in the First Order.” _

His thoughts flickered to Rey momentarily, but it was enough to catch his attention.

_ “The girl will be yours in time my young apprentice. Once you have proven yourself, you can bring her as well to be  _ **_your_ ** _ apprentice. _ ” The thought sent a warm feeling through his heart. He could train her, give her more than the scavenging life.

_ I’m coming Master Snoke. _

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________

Ben quickly learned his place in the New Order. Snoke would command him to do terrible things in the hopes of seducing him to the dark side, even had him destroy his old lightsaber to prove himself. Life became an endless cycle of waking up, being pushed to his limits, and sleeping. He had hoped that once he came into the First Order he could search out and find Rey, but the first time he felt Snoke’s wrath he decided against it. He couldn’t subject sweet innocent Rey to the whims of this madman- not until he was strong enough to protect her. 

The only time he allowed his guard to drop was at the end of the evening when he was back in his chambers, only then did he let her in. He didn’t want her to see him like that, like  _ Kylo Ren. _ She still knew Ben Solo and he wanted to keep it that way. Everything came screeching to a halt when he was 17. He had failed in a mission and returned to Snoke’s throne room, prepared to be punished, to be filled with pain and rage, but when he got there, Snoke was staring out the window, motionless. 

“Ren.” He stated. Kylo dropped to his knees immediately.

“Forgive me, Supreme Leader, for my folly.” Snoke turned to face him and made his way to the throne, guards following his every move.

“Ren, you seem unable to perform effectively as my apprentice.” Ben’s blood ran cold. Fearing for his life he kept his mouth shut, allowing Snoke the time to speak. “I think it’s time for a change in motivation tactics.” Snoke pulled him up with the force and brought him forward roughly, clenching too tight. “Show me everything you know about the girl, she should be sufficient motivation to keep you in check.” He felt Snoke brush against his mind and he panicked,  _ No he couldn’t bring Rey into this. _ In an act of desperation, he tugged on the bond and clenched it tightly. 

_ “I’m Okay.”  _ He whispered across space to her and did the one thing he knew would hurt him more than anything Snoke ever did; he built a wall around the bond, blocking himself from her. For her protection, he couldn’t have her in his life anymore.

  
_ I will come for you when I can, my Rey.  _ He vowed as Snoke tortured him the remainder of the night,  _ When I’m strong enough I will come for you and lay the world at your feet. _


	3. Chapter 3

The day Ben severed their connection Rey thought she would die. She was alone again,  _ always alone _ . She sat in her AT-AT and cried, knowing he wouldn’t re-open it anytime soon, if ever. She could still feel him clenching the bond,

_ I’m Okay. _ He wanted to reassure her when he left, but it didn’t change the fact that he was gone. She reflected on her time together and evaluated everything she knew about him. His name was Ben and he came from a good background, good enough to pay her way to freedom without much of a second thought, and he was  _ kind _ . She never understood their bond or the purpose behind it, but she never questioned it either, she was too grateful for it. Forged the day her parents left, Ben had been a constant presence in her life for the majority of it. Every time she was hurt or sad, he was there to comfort her, to be there  _ for her. _ When she was younger a foolish part of her believed him to be her knight in shining armor, a hero to save her from the cards she was dealt. As she grew though she realized that was folly, and once she had the chance to leave Jakku she never took it, desperately hoping her parents would one day return for her.

That was part of the reason she never gave him too much information about her home planet; she knew she wouldn’t have the strength to resist him if he appeared in person to take her away. Sometimes she thought about it, sometimes at night when the desert grew cold or her belly too empty, she considered opening the bond and telling him where she was, pleading for him to get her...but everytime she felt like it was the wrong thing to do. Something inside her told her not to tell him. She couldn’t quite explain it but sometimes she felt this tug in her gut, which would bring her to a nice piece of scrap or would help her avoid sand storms, she didn’t always feel it, not like how she always felt Ben, but when she did she listened without fail. Sometimes she wondered if she even had a choice to listen.

Nearly ten years passed and Rey settled into a routine of scavenging and exploring. Every night before she went to bed, she’d reach across the bond and come to the immovable wall Ben built. In those 10 years the galaxy had fallen under the rule of Supreme Leader Snoke. The heroes of the last war had started a rebellion, and the religion of the Jedi was nothing more than a myth. Rey had never concerned herself with politics, as long as her life wasn’t impacted she really didn’t care. Still, the belief in a small spark of hope across the galaxy brought a smile to her face. 

Everything changed the day she found the droid. She was returning from a day of scavenging and heard the telltale sounds of a BB unit in distress. Once she found and rescued him, she found he had taken a liking to her. BB-8 was his name, and she instantly adored him. She brought him into town and met a curious stranger named Finn. The events that followed would change her life forever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kylo Ren was in his quarters staring down at his Grandfather’s helmet, waiting to hear back on the report of the missing droid with the map to  _ Luke Skywalker. _ The name left a bad taste in his mouth as he searched for answers. So much of his life had gone astray, changed from his plans, and left him the third most powerful person in the galaxy, but still feeling like a servant. He reached out with the force, hoping to glean some sort of insight. He brushed briefly against the wall he’d built around  _ her _ and felt a dark pang of guilt. He had felt her briefly over the years, a strong emotion now and again, but nothing too intense.

All of a sudden, Rey  _ threw _ herself against the bond, shattering his wall completely. He stood upright as her voice ran through his head with the same desperation as the first time he had felt her.

_ BEN! HELP ME! _ She shouted into the bond and for the first time in a decade she was transported to him. The sounds of shouting filled his ears and made his heart stop.  _ She was in danger. _ He saw her and his breath caught, the wild young teenager he had seen before was gone, replaced by a whirlwind of a woman, all teeth and hair, she stood beautifully and regal,  _ a queen, a scavenger, his, his, his.  _ She was running towards him, her hand outstretched at a weird angle, a snarl on her face. She yanked her hand back and shouted at someone beyond him,

“Let  _ go  _ of my hand!” She shouted, and Kylo growled,  _ who was touching her?  _ He lunged forward, but the person pulling her was quicker and they darted to the side. She ducked down and wrenched her hand away, looking back at whoever was with her.

“They’re shooting at both of us!” She exclaimed. Kylo’s stomach dropped,  _ who was shooting at her? How could he get to her? _ The person must have said something else because she retorted back, “Yeah, thanks for that.” She knelt down in front of something next to Kylo and glanced up at him with pleading eyes, then she looked back downward and patted something, whispering lovingly, “Are you okay?” A moment passed and she looked upward. Her hand was jerked to the side again and she snarled back at someone,

“ _ I said, _ stop taking my hand!” She shouted. Kylo growled, wanting to pry the hands of anyone who laid a hand on her away and sever them permanently. She was running again. He followed dutifully, hoping she’d get a moment alone to let him know her location. Suddenly she was thrown forward, and a spurt of sand entered his room. He used the force to raise her up and she nodded at him in thanks. She ran forward and helped the person up, looking behind her in shock.

“We might! In that quad jumper!” She shouted back to the person, “That ship is garbage!”  _ She was leaving somewhere.  _ Suddenly she froze and changed direction, “The garbage will do!” She shouted and started climbing up into a ship.

Kylo’s heart stopped as the connection cut out and she disappeared from him. He sank to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground, leaving a large dent.  _ She needed him and once again he couldn’t help her. _

An hour or so passed as he tried to retrieve the connection and get her back. A knock at his door interrupted his meditation and he growled.

“ _ S-sir.”  _ The timid stormtrooper said, “There’s a transmission waiting for you on the bridge.” He groaned, having lost sight of his initial mission and grabbed his helmet, thrusting it back on. As he followed the stormtrooper back, he felt Rey squeeze their bond and a sense of relief flooded him.

_ I’m okay. _

“Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku, they escaped in a stolen YT model freighter.” He frowned behind his helmet.

“ _ The droid...stole a freighter?” _

“Not exactly sir. It had help. We have received confirmation that FN 2187-” Rage filled him and he began to swing his lightsaber in anger.

“ _ Anything else?”  _ He growled.

“The two were accompanied by a girl.” His heart stopped. That was no coincidence. He grabbed the general by the throat and growled, he needed to know.

_ “What girl?” _


	4. Chapter 4

It was her. He knew it was. The reports were vague at best but they confirmed what he suspected; a girl- a scavenger from  _ Jakku _ \- with three buns was helping the droid and FN-2187.  _ Jakku.  _ He should have known that’s where she was. Though it didn’t do much good, the teenager desperately checking off a star map in search of his bond mate was finally satisfied. 

The only thing that remained was what to do next. He stalked back to his chambers hoping to find some answers in the force and once again found himself staring down at his Grandfather’s helmet. He thought about Rey, and the person he used to be. His heart felt a pang of sorrow and he once again felt it, the draw to the light. He cringed and spoke softly, calling out to his grandfather,

“I can feel it again.” He whispered, the robotic voice of his helmet sounding foreign and cold, “The pull to the light. Show me again the power of the dark side; Grandfather.” As he did so, a rush of power flowed through him and he saw himself through the force- powerful,  _ strong, _ with FN-2187’s head on a pike and Rey- beautiful, strong Rey, staring up at him adoringly, a light saber of her own strapped to her hip. His heart ached for it, wanting to protect her, to be powerful enough that he would never have to be alone again. 

He went back to the bridge to hear the news that Hux had been ordered to utilize Starkiller Base to wipe out the remainder of the republic planets, hoping to send a message to all who opposed them. Then, he got word that they were spotted on Takodana- with his father, his heart leapt.  _ I’m coming for you Rey.  _ He flew down hurriedly, ignoring the questions from the stormtroopers already on their way down, knowing he had to get to her first or someone, someone might hurt her. The thought nearly paralyzed him with fear. As he landed, he felt a pulse through the bond, she was afraid. 

As he departed his ship one of the troopers caught his attention,

“Sir the droid was spotted heading west- with a girl.” His heart leapt- they were on the same planet, he was finally going to be able to see her in person. He followed the bond, searching for her, and began to make his way towards her,  _ she wasn’t far. _ A few moments passed as he made his way through the trees and through his comm link he heard one of his troopers exclaim,

“It’s the resistance!”

_ Damnit, _ he thought, he needed to hurry. He raced through the forest and stopped short in his tracks; there she was, wild and beautiful with a crazed look in her eyes and a blaster in her hand. He frowned slightly,  _ that was his blaster his father had given him for his 12th birthday. _ Ignoring the slight twinge of anger at his father for callously giving it away he felt another burst of pride for Rey, she looked so scared but so brave at the same time. Unfortunately she spotted him too and sent a blast towards him. Acting instinctively, he activated his lightsaber and blocked each shot as she backed away, climbing onto a rock. Having had enough, he used the force to hold her in place. Needing to also accomplish his mission he approached, 

“The girl I’ve heard so much about. Where is the droid?” Through their bond he felt her flash over to a map quickly. Excitedly he leaned in, “You’ve seen the map.” Turning on his comm link he ordered the troops. “Forget the droid, we have what we need.” Rey was shaking from fear and he felt a pang of guilt, approaching her. Moments later they were surrounded by troopers and he cursed inwardly. He couldn’t reveal himself to her in front of others or he’d risk someone finding out how important she was to him, finding out about the bond. Acting on impulse, he pushed through the force, knocking her out and carrying her bridal style back to his ship. He felt eyes burning on him and he knew his father was present. Shaking himself from his revere, he laid her gently in the copilot seat.

When they arrived back on the ship he quickly explained to hux and the other generals that he was not to be disturbed and that he would be interrogating the prisoner in his personal chambers. It wasn’t exactly protocol, but he was never one to handle protocol well. He laid her on his bed, instantly missing the warmth of her body. He smiled a little at the sight, she belonged in his bed.

Remembering her reaction before, he decided to restrain her before waking her up. Once she knew it was him things would be okay. He took a moment to revel in the fact that she was  _ here, with him. _ The thing he had been longing for since the first day he had seen her as a child; she was with him, and there was no way he’d let her go. He still served a master, but he was confident enough in his own abilities to protect her. Anyone who dared lay a finger on her would be swiftly destroyed. Shaking himself out of his revere, he lifted the fog on her mind and woke her.

“Where am I?” She looked around in a panic, straining against the bonds. He needed to calm her down before revealing himself.

“You’re my guest.” He said simply.

“Where are the others?” She asked, anger flooded through him,

“You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” He paused, noting the fear in her eyes as he approached, “You still want to kill me.” He stated, reaching out a hand to brush her hair back. She flinched and spat back,

“That tends to happen when you’re being hunted by a man in a mask.” He smiled, the dramatic side of him wanting to shock her. Wordlessly he pulled the mask off, her eyes widened in shock and he smiled conspiratorially as he knelt by the bed and took her hand. 

“I told you I’d find you one day, I just didn’t think it would be like this.” With a wave of his hand the restraints fell away and a smile burst across her face as she lunged into his arms.

“Ben!” She shouted, squeezing him tightly. He squeezed her back and mumbled into her hair,

“Hello spitfire, you’ve gotten yourself into quite a situation.” He felt her smile against his neck and she leaned back, searching his face. She reached out across the bond questioningly and he sent his own emotions of longing and care towards her. Tears welled in her eyes and she started rambling,

“Oh Ben, everything is so crazy, I can’t believe you’re here! I found this droid and it turned out he was really important and then I met this guy and everyone started shooting at us and then we stole a ship and met  _ Han Solo of all people, _ and we have to get BB-8 to the resistance so they can find Luke Skywalker - yeah,  _ the Luke Skywalker _ , and all of this weird stuff has been happening and I think that I might have the force a little? I found this lightsaber and I had this crazy vision and then I was kidnapped and-” She cut off abruptly and looked up at him, suddenly realizing the full gravity of the situation. She scrambled out of his arms and backed away, “You  _ abducted me. _ ” She said, eyes filling with fear. His heart dropped,  _ no, no, no,  _ she should never fear him. “W-why did you abduct me? Why have you been wearing a mask? Do you work for the first order-” He held up a hand to cut her off.

“I’ll tell you everything in time spitfire.” He soothed her through the bond, trying to ease the fear, “I couldn’t let anyone know who you were.” I was going to talk to you in the woods, but the troopers came. I had to make you a prisoner.” She winced at the word. 

“Why come for me at all?” He groaned and ran his hands through his hair,

“I need the map to Skywalker. Once we take him and the resistance out, the First Order will reign supreme, and everything will be alright.” She shook her head, pain blossoming through the bond.

“You’re Kylo Ren aren’t you?” She asked, and he was suddenly filled with all of the stories she’d heard about him and his cruelty. It hit him like a slap and he nodded wearily,

“Yes. Rey, listen to me-”

“No! You- you cut me off, you didn’t want me anymore, you left me alone and plundered the galaxy and killed people! You’re not Ben anymore are you?” He reeled back as if slapped, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Tears filled her eyes and he rushed over to hold her. She thrust a hand out and he was pushed back to the wall. His eyes widened in shock,  _ she did have the force. _ In hindsight it was pretty obvious, but seeing such a raw display of power from her was incredible and if he had to admit, slightly exhilarating. She looked down at her hand in shock and Kylo felt a voice echo through him.

_ “Where is Skywalker?” _ The threat of punishment from Snoke was enough to make him freeze. He could make up with her later, but they needed the information _ now. _ He flicked his wrist and she was thrown onto the bed and restrained again.

“I’m sorry about this Rey.” He said sincerely, “I’ll make it up to you, I swear; but right now I need to see that map.” He reached out through the force and entered her mind. It was a mess of loneliness and pain, and his heart hurt as he felt her overwhelming affection for him. She pushed back,

“I’m not giving you anything.” And suddenly  _ she was in his mind. _ Her raw power was too much and he left, knowing the best thing to do would be to grovel at the Supreme Leader’s feet, hoping that having her there would be enough to spare both of them the torment. 

Snoke was not pleased to say the least. He taunted Kylo, and ended his spiel with an order to bring Rey to him. He growled at the thought, but knew it was necessary in the long run. He marched back to his quarters, only to find her missing and the stormtrooper he left outside knocked out. He screamed in anger and struck his saber, over and over into the wall,  _ why did she have to make things so difficult?  _ He growled over the intercom,

“Shut down all of the bays, she’ll be looking to take a ship. Find her and bring her to me.” Searching across the bond he realized he couldn’t find her, and with a pang he realized that she had shut him out the way he had shut her out.

His heart ached, he had to find her, had to get her back, make her understand that she was  _ his.  _ He slammed into the bond and sent a single thought to her,

_ I’m coming to get you Rey. You can’t escape me.  _

She growled back at him almost instantly,

_ I’m going back to my friends. _

Rage filled his veins at the thought of her with  _ them _ , with his father, with FN-2187.

**_You are MINE!_ ** He shouted back through the bond, anger seeping into every word. He breathed a bit and said back softer, caressing her with the bond,  **_They are nothing. You belong with me, Spitfire._ ** He felt a twinge of pain from her,

_ Not anymore. _


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo paced as he awaited word on the Resistance, knowing that once they were located, Rey would be with them. His heart ached at the idea of her leaving him, of her  _ wanting _ to leave him. He growled at the thought, knowing it was the traitor’s fault, He saw briefly into her mind and knew that he was the one who dragged her into this, who put her in danger. Shaking himself as an idea formed, he reached out with the force, not looking for her but for his father.

He would look for the traitor but he wasn’t as familiar with his energy and would leave a larger margin for error. He brushed against his father’s mind, hoping that he still was unable to recognize the signature of his son. In his mind, Kylo saw her, she had just reunited with them and was being held in an embrace by the traitor. Kylo’s vision went red,  _ no one was allowed to touch her but him.  _ A beat passed and he started running towards their location- the central operating facility of Starkiller base. It appeared their plan was to blow it up. He smirked at the opportunity presented to him; if the base was destroyed, Snoke would be furious at Hux, furious enough to not notice him slipping Rey away. 

She would be rightly furious at first, but once he had time to explain, to show her how much she meant to him, she would relent and understand. Mind made up, he made his way to the facility. He crossed the bridge, frantically scanning for her, when he felt his father’s presence behind him. 

“Ben!” He shouted. Kylo cursed internally and turned to face him- his heart skipping a beat as he saw her glaring down at him a few floors above.

“Han Solo.” He said, mechanical voice echoing in the chamber. 

“Take off that mask.” He said in a commanding tone, the same one he used when Ben was a child. He rolled his eyes behind the helmet.

“What do you expect to see?” He asked evenly.

“The face of my son.” Rey gasped and despite her efforts to shield herself, the shock reopened the bond, and Kylo was bombarded with her involuntary questions, 

_ What? _

_ How? _

_ YOU NEVER TOLD ME! _

He was once again grateful for the mask as it hid his smile, beneath her anger and fear, she still held him in high regard. He removed the helmet and smirked at Han,

“Your son? He’s gone.” Rey’s pain shot through him at the words and he couldn’t help the wince at it. His father tilted his head affectionately and said back,

“No, my son is alive.” He felt Rey echo the sentiment in her mind,  _ Please Ben, _ She whispered through the bond, tugging at his heart. Not wanting to accelerate the conflict any further but knowing if the resistance was going to further his plan, they all needed to get out of there. Ignoring his father, he leapt into the air, using the force to boost himself as he jumped onto the platform above, landing next to Rey. She backed up and he launched forward, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. The two men and furball all pointed their weapons at him simultaneously. With a flick of his wrist he flung them backwards, ignoring Rey’s attempts to get out of his hold. 

She arched her back and thrust her arm out, summoning the force to do her bidding. Curious, he watched as a lightsaber flew clumsily out of the traitor’s belt and into her palm. She ignited it and swung it up, stopping inches from his chest. His eyes widened at the saber,  _ his grandfather’s saber _ . Smirking lightly, his heart sung with pride and her actions served to only reaffirm his conviction that she was  _ sent to him, made for him. _

“Let. Me. Go.” She hissed, trying to pull herself out of his grasp again. Her resistance, while amusing and endearing was quite unnecessary at the moment. He rolled his eyes and used the force to turn the saber off in her grasp. Han and the other two were beginning to regroup, and he waved them off again, this time lifting them in the air and sending them flying outside, he needed to be alone with Rey for what he had planned next. She growled as he pulled her closer, breathing in her glorious scent,

“You know I can’t do that spitfire.” She glared at him and knocked him in the face with the hilt of the saber. He reeled back in shock, not letting go of her, knowing if he did it might be impossible to get her back. He sent calming waves through their bond and her body went slack, falling asleep in his arms. He lifted her again and made his way to his ship, hearing the explosions echoing behind him. Once in his Tie Fighter, he summoned the force to bring him a box located in a storage hatch behind them. He lifted her into his lap as the box landed neatly in his hand. Already regretting the fallout from her with what he was about to do, he stroked her hair back from her face.

“Spitfire, what am I to do with you?” He murmured, resting his forehead against hers before reaching into the box and pulling out two bands. He quickly activated them and placed one on her wrist, then one on his own. He already knew she would react negatively, but they were necessary and would provide both of them protection. Ensuring she was still unconscious, he laid her gently in the seat behind him and strapped her in, making sure she was out of the viewing range of the holo projector camera. Preparing himself mentally, he called Snoke.

“Supreme Leader,” He said, lowering his head in respect, “Starkiller base is collapsing due to an attack from the Rebel scum.” Snoke scowled,

“Why am I hearing this from you and not General Hux?” He sneered, Kylo shook his head,

“I’m not sure, Supreme Leader, I was in pursuit of the girl, but in the chaos she disappeared.” He lied. He felt Snoke prod at his mind, and he desperately shielded the truth through the power of the bond, projecting a false memory the front of his mind. Snoke growled and pain shot through him,

“I’m disappointed in you Ren. I expect your presence here immediately to deal with your shortcomings.” Kylo nodded and looked up at the leader,

“I will need to stop at Mardrido and check in on the progress of my knights missions.” Realizing his error, he quickly added, “If that’s alright with you Supreme Leader.” Snoke nodded, and spoke,

“I expect you here in one week Ren.” Before Kylo could respond, the comm cut out. Breathing a sigh of relief, he glanced over at Rey, feeling warmth blossom in his stomach at the sight of her.  _ He finally had her. _ He pressed a button and restraints popped out around her wrists and ankles, he would prefer to not have to restrain her but she had caused her fair share of problems in the short time he’d had her in person.  _ But Maker,  _ he thought,  _ she was perfect. _ Even her stubborn rebellious actions made him adore her even more. She was perfect to rule at his side, to match him in strength and ferocity. The thoughts of their future kept him content as they flew away from the collapsing base and headed towards Mardrido, where he had his own command center set up.

A couple of hours passed before Rey stirred. As he heard her groan, he set the ship to autopilot and spun around, watching eagerly as her eyes opened. He sent his feelings of love and affection through the bond and she jerked up, looking around her in confusion.

“Where am I? What happened? Where is everyone? Did you kill-” She rambled and he cut her off by raising his hand.

“The wookie, the traitor, and Han Solo are safe. The thousands of people on the base however, are not.” She looked up at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill.

“What happened?” She asked, voice cracking. He sighed, running his hands through his hair and he realized with a start that he had left his mask behind in his haste to take her.

“I saved your life minutes before the base was obliterated by the rebels.” He said, standing up and walking over to her, not being able to resist getting closer. She flinched back a bit and he frowned, “Why has your opinion of me changed so drastically?” He asked earnestly, sinking to his knees by her seat. She blinked and he felt herself flood in confusion.

“You’ve killed hundreds of people Ben.” She said, eyes narrowing. He tilted his head to the side,

“No. It’s not that. If it were that, you wouldn’t feel so much affection for Han Solo.” She winced at his name and Kylo continued, “Han also killed hundreds of people in the name of his cause. He helped destroy the death star and starkiller base, which means he’s killed thousands more than I ever had.” She growled and struggled against the restraints for a moment. He eased into her mind, searching for the real cause. A few memories came to the forefront of her mind and he grasped at one, instantly being transported into it. With a shock he realized he recognized it.

_ She was a child, screaming up at the craft carrying her parents, begging them to come back for her. A large creature dragged her away by the arm, snarling insults down at her.  _

Immediately after the next one began.

_ She was repairing a droid with an elderly woman, who smiled down at her. Rey couldn’t have been more than 10, and as the woman spoke she was cut off by a spear landing in her chest. _

The next one began almost as quickly,

_ She was a teenager and a sand cat had taken to curling up in her AT-AT while she slept, it was feral, but sometimes let her pet it. Not even a month later she was walking in town and found someone roasting it on a spike. _

The next one brought his world crashing down. 

_ Rey was scavenging, aboard a massive imperial shipwreck. She had stopped for lunch when she felt the bond running through her. She smiled as the boy she loved sent her calming waves and she mentally counted her measly savings, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to get her to a planet where she could find a crew and work to get to Ben. She had a dream the previous night of them on top of a hill, holding each other as they watched a slew of children run through the field below, laughing and playing. She wanted her parents to come back, but she ached to have a family of her own. She knew if she could just get to him, just get to Ben that everything would be okay. A few moments passed and the most agonizing pain she had ever felt ripped through her. She screamed, falling to the floor and thrashing as the bond was blocked. She retched and her meager rations were flung from her stomach and she continued to twitch, as if a seizure was running through her. When it subsided, Ben was gone. He had left her. Just like everyone else. _

He pulled out of her mind with a gasp, his heart heavy with dread.  _ Of course she thought he left her, no one had ever given her a reason to think that they would stay. _ He looked up at her and found her face stained with tears. Realizing his own visage was similarly affected, he summoned a clean rag and dabbed her face before doing the same to himself. 

“Rey,” He whispered, “Sweet, beautiful scavenger, I am sorry.” She pointedly looked over his shoulder, keeping her gaze from his own. He leaned his warm forehead against her cool hand and nuzzled it gently. “I never meant to cause you pain, I just wanted to protect you.” That caught her attention and she tensed.

“How was abandoning me supposed to protect me?!” She spat out. He sat up and grasped her face.

“Let me show you.” He said lovingly, and sent her his own memories of what happened, kissing her forehead. When he was done, she looked up at him, tears once again forming in her eyes.

“Ben...I...I can’t..” He caressed her face and placed another kiss on her forehead,

“I’m not asking you for anything spitfire.” he whispered, loving the feel of her skin under his fingers, “All I want is some time.” At her frown he continued, “Give me a few months to train you in the force, to show you who I really am, and at the end of it if you still want to leave you can, but I promise you that no harm will come to you and you will be properly taken care of.” She looked at him, conflict evident in her gaze. 

“What about the resistance?” The question was barely a whisper. He leaned in again, laying his forehead against hers.  _ Gods she was intoxicating. _

“I will do everything in my power to prevent an attack on them during this time, but my power only goes so far and I cannot control the actions of Hux or the Supreme Leader.” She nodded a bit, accidentally bumping his forehead in the process.

“60 days.” She resolved, finally making eye contact with him -  _ and damnit he could drown in that gaze -  _ he smiled widely and awkwardly pulled her forward into a hug, using the force to release the restraints in the process. Her arms wrapped around him cautiously at first, but after a moment she tightened it, burying her face in the crook of his neck. A beeping sounded behind him and he pulled away from her. 

“Thank you.” He breathed, and unable to resist himself, he placed a quick peck on her cheek as he stood and moved back into his chair. “We’re approaching our destination.” She smiled back at him and laughed slightly, probably in shock at the events of the past days,

“Now don’t get too comfortable Ben, it’s only 60 days.”

  
_ You’re wrong my love, but I’ll let you keep believing that. _ He thought to himself, knowing that if she decided to leave that he would keep her by force if necessary. She was his after all. 


End file.
